championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Randy Mosiondz
Randy "Arkayne" Mosiondz is the lead designer of Champions Online "Meet the Team" Interview Randy Mosiondz was the subject of the first "Meet the Team" interview on the Official Champions Online Website. The interview went as follows: "Q: What do you do as lead designer of Champions Online? A: I am responsible for making sure the overall design of the project matches the vision we want for the game. I oversee the work done by the content and systems teams and make sure it interfaces with programming and art, as well as working with the production team to make sure all of our design features get done on time and on budget. Q: How long have you been working in the gaming industry, and what did you do before working on Champions Online? A: I've worked in the gaming industry for three years now. I worked on the content team for City of Villains, and then switched over to Champions Online a few months after CoV was launched. Q: You've done a lot of writing for tabletop RPGs. What are some of the games you've written for? A: Before working in video games I worked as a freelance writer and editor for Pinnacle Entertainment Group, a pen-and-paper game company run by Shane Lacy Hensley. I co-wrote a number of books for the Savage Worlds game system including Necessary Evil (a supervillains RPG), The Savage World of Solomon Kane (an RPG based on the Robert E. Howard character) and Noble Deceit (a fantasy RPG adventure). I edited 50 Fathoms (a fantasy pirates RPG) and Rippers: The Horror War (Victorian horror skirmish game). Q: Who is your favorite Champions character? A: In the Champions game fiction I'd have to go with Nighthawk. I've always liked a bit of grittiness in my super-powered heroes, so Nighthawk fits the bill. But overall, I'd have to say my favorite Champions characters are the ones I create myself! Q: What zone of Champions Online are you most looking forward to working on? A: Wow, that's a tough one! Monster Island has radiation-breathing giant monsters and Millennium City has super-tech, but I'd have to go with the Moon for those galactic-level threats. Moon bases, alien invaders, interstellar portals – it has got it all! Q: If you could have any superpower, what would it be and why? A: Sorcery! I've always thought mystic super-powers in comics were great – everything from mystic bolts to mesmerisms and mind control. While not necessarily the most powerful superpower, sorcery has always had the greatest utility. Q: What was the last book you read? A: World War Z by Max Brooks. Great "future history" horror story chronicling the last zombie war. Good stuff! Q: What is an interesting fact about you that players would be surprised to know? A: I grew up on a small farm in Saskatchewan, Canada and I have a degree in computer science from the University of Regina. I still watch Saskatchewan Roughrider games when I can catch them (Go Riders!). Edmonton Oilers and Toronto Blue Jays are my other sports teams. Q: If you had to eat one food every day for the rest of your life, what would it be? A: Pizza. Good pizza, mind you. Q: Do you have any advice for someone who wants to break into the gaming industry? A: Don't just play games, figure out why games are built the way they are. Analyze every aspect of game development from character creation to combat to reward structures and ask yourself why they were built that way. Figure out the strengths and shortcomings for games, and then come up with answers for how to make them better. Q: Do you have anything else you want to add? A: I'm really excited about what we've got planned for Champions Online! We've got a tremendously talented team who are excited about the genre and the new game systems we're putting in are sure to make waves. Have fun with it!" Sources Champions Online Official Site Category:Developers